


Reunion

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Siblings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: God and Amara talk about His defeat. Amara was surprised at the results. Post Season 15.
Kudos: 1





	Reunion

"I cannot believe you ended Your story that way."

"Why not? You didn't expect that did You.''

"No. But why?"

"I am old. I am exhausted. Even as Myself, I am tired. I figure why not go out with a bang. Of course I expected fireworks, but this is better."

"Humph. So You say. That world you created. It is beautiful."

"Yep. No one saw it except Jack, Castiel, Kelly and Kaia. I hid it so Billie can't steal or destroy it."

"So that is where You are going.''

"Yep. Want to come?"

"Nah. I promised my Great Grand Nephew I'll travel with Him."

"Well if You change Your mind, You and Jack are welcome to come."

"So who's there?"

"The people I hid away. They are home now, but my children are there. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Lucifer. None of them remember a thing. They think I just went out for food. I can't wait to see them, I miss them."

"Tell my nephews I said hello. Maybe I can come for Thanksgiving someday."

"Well when you do, Keno is available. Same with many of my other children, the angels I stole from The Empty. They are curious about You. They call You their Goddess."

"I prefer not to be worshipped. Look what happened to You."

"I know. That is why I erased their memories. All of them, they all have Free Will. I even created new life. New humans. Hopefully they learn from their ancestors."

"You seem happy. Goodbye Brother."

"No. See You later Sis. If You want a drink, come to My bar. Metatron is reading his poetry."

"I'll think about it. Take care."

"You too."


End file.
